


Sad Phanfic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule reads a sad phanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Phanfic

It was already some time near 4 o' clock in the morning. Phil had already went to bed, while Dan and I stayed up on our laptops in the lounge. We've been glued to our own robotic pal's screen for the last hours in silence. My eyes scan as I read a very sad short one-shot, phanfic. My eyes started to prick and the theories of "what if this was true?" swarmed inside my mind. Filling everything in between the gears of my brain with heart-felt crippling pheels. I tried to sniffled as quiet as possible, keeping my head down. I stood up from the table and walked straight to Dan on the sofa. He looked up a bit surprised.

"Hey?" He asked flashing a questioning smile. Before he knew it, I leaned down and hugged him. I nuzzled my head on Dan's shoulder. 

I let go of him slowly, seating myself next to him on the cushioned furniture. Staring at the wooden floor, I smudged away the few tears that escaped. I could feel Dan's eyes analyzing my every movement. Silence spawned, crawling and slithering upon the walls. Forming groups of unknowns. It corrupted the barrier between us.

"I.... I read something sad...." I killed the silence. 

"Oh." Dan replied soothingly, trying to give reassurance. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I read a sad Phanfic."

"Oh -_-" Dan replied.

"Phil, he told you, he went to visit his family or something and he told you to, to see if you could not talk to him, have any contact with him for 24 hours. And then the 24 hours was up you called and you found out he's dead! And he left a note saying, like, 'You did it, Dan! You stayed away for 24 hours, now you have to do for your rest of your life' and stuff and I.... I don't know!"

And then to my surprised it was Dan this time who initiated the hug. After we pulled apart he looked me in the eyes.

"Me and Phil will never be apart for 24 hours. You have nothing to worry."

**Author's Note:**

> http://emzytotalmasterxx.tumblr.com/post/117621038658/found-this-on-instagram-honestly-there-were-tears
> 
> I read this fic awhile ago and wrote this. Does anyone else read sad phanfics then write their own Phanfic to cheer them up? No, just me? Okay! To be honest I was debating whether to put it up or not. I'm not sure why I'm over there at 4am? In this AU, I live with Jaelin.... Not sure where she is either. Must be on a business trip.... Do teachers take trips? I'm not sure, its just a fanfic after all lol


End file.
